1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a steering system and a steering control apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional steering system or steering control apparatus, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-335228 (JP-A-2006-335228), for example, describes an electric power steering (EPS) control system/apparatus that suppresses steering wheel vibration by causing a motor to generate a total assist torque corresponding to a difference between a main assist torque, which corresponds to a steering torque, and a vibration suppressing control torque for suppressing motor vibration, vibration in a steering system accompanying the motor vibration, and vibration caused by disturbances. This EPS control system/apparatus switches a filter characteristic for suppressing the steering wheel vibration in accordance with a vehicle speed, for example.
Incidentally, it is desirable for an EPS control system/apparatus such as that described in JP-A-2006-335228 to realize a driving feeling that corresponds to vehicle conditions and so on, for example.